An Unexpected Reunion
by LE McMurray
Summary: AU A new member to the SGC is the last person Jack expected to see.


Author's Notes:-Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is very AU, I know again. This actually came from a different story which I am still writing and may finish this century but I decided to do this as although it was the back-story I thought it deserved to be a story in its own right.

So if I haven't confused you so much you've already flicked back to the contents page, enjoy.

* * *

"Good morning Sir," Captain Sam Carter found Colonel Jack O'Neill standing staring at the Stargate.

"Hey Carter," Jack turned and smiled, "What are you doing in so early?"

"Actually I never left," Sam gave a wry smile; "An experiment went slightly wrong so I had to stay and start it all over again."

Jack shrugged, "You poor soul."

"What about you?" Sam asked, "You're never in this early unless Sha're has made an early appointment to study and I believe you made her stop doing that."

Jack rolled his eyes at her teasing, "Hammond offloaded telling the new Doc about the Gate on me. He had some lame excuse about talking to the President."

"Lame," Sam agreed with a smile, "So no cake and coffee?"

"Unless you feel like doing this for me?" Jack looked hopefully at her.

"No thanks sir," Sam told him, "I have to go check up on my experiment."

Jack rolled his eyes as she left, returning to staring at the Stargate.

x

Dr Sara Connelly stood watching the numbers go up as the elevator went down deeper and deeper into the mountain.

"Why oh why did I take this position?" Sara murmured to herself, she knew that this was part of a top secret military operation but Janet had persuaded her that what she was a part of was incredible that she'd put aside her doubts and agreed.

Sara played with her ring thinking about her fiancé Rodger, he'd not been too happy about her decision to move from LA to Colorado but Janet's enthusiasm had intrigued her and finally overruled her doubts.

"Hello there," Janet grinned as the elevator doors opened to reveal her, "Are you ready to find out what's here?"

"If I say no can I go home?" Sara asked.

"Nope," Janet laughed, "Colonel O'Neill is waiting for you."

Sara felt a shiver at that name, O'Neill, the name she would have if he hadn't been killed. She wondered briefly if he would have made Colonel by now if he'd survived.

"You okay?" Janet pulled her back to reality.

"Just thinking," Sara sighed as they entered the briefing room where a man in blue fatigues stood staring out a window across a large ring.

"Colonel," Janet called, "Dr Connelly is here."

"Welcome to the SG…" the man turned and stopped staring at her, "Sara?"

Sara's heart jumped, "Jack?"

* * *

Sha're sat cross-legged on the bed of the small room she used whenever she had to stay overnight in the base with several books open in front of her. In the year since she'd come to Earth she'd learned fast but there were times she felt completely stupid. Especially when reading this man's work.

Sha're frowned flicking through pages of the encyclopaedia and dictionary for help, this man's work was remarkable, everything he'd written was so incredibly, amazingly brilliant.

A knock on her door made her look up, "Yes?"

"Am I interrupting?" Teal'c asked.

"Of course not," she smiled at him.

"It is time for your self-defence lesson," he reminded her.

Sha're glanced at the clock, "I did not realise. _Arasii_…my apologies."

Teal'c smiled, "I know how much your studies mean to you."

Sha're sighed closing the article she had been reading, "I am completely out of…_troosia_…depth…my depth."

Jumping off the bed Sha're headed down to the gym with Teal'c.

x

"Jack?" Sara cried again staring at him as he looked at her in amazement.

"You're a doctor now," Jack finally managed to get out seeing Janet sliding out the door leaving them alone.

"You made Colonel," she replied, "It suits you."

Jack moved closer to her and touched her cheek, "I searched for you."

"I thought you were dead," Sara told him resting her hand on his before moving out of reach and sitting down, "So, why am I here?"

"That would be the Stargate," Jack started to explain trying to keep his cool while his mind had a thousand questions going round and round.

Sara listened to everything in amazement as Jack explained everything.

"That's amazing," she breathed.

Jack grinned, "In so many ways. Are you in?"

"Of course I am," Sara cried, "I'll be seeing things no one on Earth ever has and…"

"Good," Jack smiled cutting her off, "Doctor Fraiser has all the paperwork for you."

"Jack, I…"

"We can talk later," he told her, "Once you're settled. I'll walk you to the infirmary."

Sara nodded and together they started down to the infirmary.

x

"Jack."

They both turned as a woman called his name, Sara saw a beautiful young woman in leggings and tank-top running towards them.

"Sha're," Jack smiled fondly at her, "This is Dr Sara Connelly our new Doctor. Sara meet Sha're."

"Hi," Sara nodded.

"Welcome," Sha're smiled continuing to run on the spot.

"Teal'c got you doing laps?" Jack asked.

Sha're nodded, "My computer lesson finishes at four."

Jack smiled, "I've got a meeting till six so I'll come by your office and get you then."

"Of course," Sha're turned back to Sara, "It was _hai_…nice to meet you."

Sara watched as the girl jogged away turning to Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"She's a little young for you," Sara said archly.

"You actually think…" Jack trailed off and laughed, "I'm Sha're's guardian, she stays with me."

"She's a little old for that," Sara replied.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Remember I told you about Abydos?"

"Yes," Sara said slowly.

"Well that girl broke down the language barrier," Jack explained, "Her family were killed when Ra attacked but before her father died he asked me to care for her as the new Chief Elder would more than likely force her into a marriage to cement his new position."

"And you don't mind having her around?" Sara asked.

"Sha're is smart as hell," Jack told her, "Sweet as they come and no one dares cross her, especially as Teal'c and Charlie Kawalsky are teaching her self-defence."

Sara laughed as they continued walking to the infirmary.

"Jack," she said once they were there, "I think we should talk. As soon as we can, just to…"

"Sure," he smiled at her before disappearing.

"So," Janet took Sara's arm, "What is there you have to tell me."

* * *

Jack headed back to his office and dropped to his seat stunned. After all this time she'd appeared when he least expected it. Closing his eyes he wondered if they could bridge the years and become friends again if they couldn't be they way they once were.

"Hey Jack," Charlie Kawalsky appeared at the door, "Am I interrupting your sleep?"

"Just thinking," Jack told him, "But tell anyone and I'll deny it."

Charlie laughed as he dropped into the other seat, "Carter said you were talking to the new Doc."

"I was," Jack smiled slightly, "Nice woman."

"Really?" a sly smile touched Charlie's face.

"Kinda familiar name too," Jack managed to keep a straight face, "Dr Sara Connelly."

"What!!!!!!!!" Charlie stared in amazement, "As in…"

"As in my Sara," Jack sighed, "I turned round and there she was."

"Wow."

"That's one word for it," Jack murmured.

"So you guys going to talk?" Charlie asked seriously.

"At some point," Jack shook his head slightly still trying to assimilate the information himself.

Charlie nodded; he knew how mad Jack had been about Sara and how hard he had searched for her when he'd returned home after his few months missing.

x

Sara had asked Janet where Jack's office was and was now standing outside hoping to talk to him unsure what she was going to say to him after all this time.

Quickly she reached out and knocked on the door before she could run.

"Yeah," came the absent reply.

"Are you busy?" Sara asked walking in seeing him smile at her.

"No," Jack dropped the file he'd been reading, "Grab a seat."

Sara took the seat opposite him crossing her hands on the desk, "So…"

"So," Jack repeated as he glanced at her noting the diamond ring on her finger, "You're engaged again."

"It's been ten years Jack," Sara reminded him softly, "And I thought you were dead."

"I'll give you that then," Jack smiled, "So…you're a doctor."

"I wanted to help people," she shrugged, "And I had a lot of free time and a need to do something that would take my mind off what I had just lost. I applied and suddenly I was in medical school. Dad and I have been in LA since."

"I tried to find you," Jack told her, "But no one knew where you'd gone."

"When I was told you had died…" Sara trailed off, "I didn't believe it at first but Dad made me face up to it and suddenly here you are. What happened?"

"I remember a fire fight then I got hit and blacked out," Jack told her, "The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital four months later."

"I'm sorry I didn't wait but…"

Jack placed his hand on hers, "Don't worry, I understand. Look you should go; I've got a meeting to go to. I'll see you around."

Sara gave a soft smile, "Sure."

As she was about to leave he called her name, she turned back to find him standing with a piece of paper held out to her.

"My address and phone number," he explained, "If you need some help or want someone to talk to."

"Thank you," Sara told him before leaving.

* * *

Sha're stood looking down at the blackened meat she had been trying to cook.

"Honey, don't cook anymore," Jack pleaded, "It's not one of your talents."

"There is salad," Sha're told him with wide apologetic eyes.

Jack laughed and gave her a quick hug, he loved this girl like she was his baby sister and made sure she knew just how precious she was in his life, "I think there's some more food in the freezer or we could send out for pizza?"

"Janet told me you must eat better," Sha're reminded him disapproving of his idea.

"Then I'll go see what else there is to eat."

Sha're watched him as he hunted for something else for them to eat wondering how to bring up what she had been wanting to ask.

"I was speaking with Charlie today," Sha're ventured.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"He mentioned the new doctor," Sha're saw Jack's spine tense a little, "That you knew her once."

Jack bit his lip wishing she hadn't brought Sara up; he'd been managing to forget over the past few weeks. Due to missions and scheduling he hadn't seen her since that first day.

"Yeah," he stood up handing her two steaks, "I was engaged to her several years ago."

"Oh," Sha're frowned.

"She thought I was dead after a mission went wrong," he explained, "And we haven't seen each other since. She's getting married again soon."

"I am sorry," Sha're whispered, "I did not mean to _eras_…upset you."

Jack gave his ward a quick hug; she rarely slipped into Abydonian these days unless she was upset or nervous.

"You didn't upset me sweetheart," Jack told her, "You know you can ask me anything."

Sha're smiled again, "Then when will dinner be ready."

x

After dinner Jack was sitting watching a hockey match as Sha're sat cross-legged on the couch reading.

"Are you still reading that?" Jack demanded, he'd seen her with the same journal for the past few nights.

"I do not understand it," she replied with a sigh, "The work is brilliant and I am having trouble with it."

Jack leaned over and instantly recognised the name of the author, "Jackson's work."

"You know of him?" Sha're stared at him in confusion.

"Sure I do," Jack grinned, "He opened the Gate."

"Truly?" Sha're asked in amazement.

"Yep," Jack grinned, "Then West paid him and sent him on his way."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged, "No idea. I said we should have taken him with us to Abydos but West felt we shouldn't take civilians with us. You two probably would have gotten along, hell he would have been speaking Abydonian hours before you hit English probably."

"He was that good?" Sha're asked.

Jack nodded; the bell ringing made both of them look up in surprise.

"I'll get it," Jack told her wondering who it could be at this time opening it to someone he definitely hadn't expected, "Sara?"

x

Sara stood on the doorstep not sure why she'd come here, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Jack stepped back allowing her into the house.

"Hello," Sara said seeing Sha're sitting surrounded by papers.

"Hello," Sha're replied before gathering up her work, "I will be in my room if you want me."

"You don't have to go on my account," Sara said softly.

"I have a great deal of work to do," Sha're assured her, "As long as Jack was watching something I could work but if you are talking I need to be somewhere quiet."

Jack gave her a smile as she left them alone, "Grab a seat."

Sara sat down and sighed, "I'm sorry Jack I don't know why I came."

"You're upset I can tell so maybe that's why you came," Jack replied, "What happened?"

Sara grimaced, "I was calling Rodger."

"Your…"

"My fiancée," Sara clarified, "Anyway he wants me to go back to LA where he works and I refused. Then we had a huge fight."

"About anything in particular?" Jack asked.

Sara shook her head, "Not really. I'm sorry I ruined your night."

Jack reached out and gently touched her cheek, "Seeing you improved my evening."

"You always were silver tongued," Sara laughed squeezing his hand, "I think that's one of the things I missed most about you."

"Here I thought it was my stunning good looks," Jack sighed theatrically.

Sara tilted her head to look at him, "Maybe," she reached out to touch his face, "I never thought I'd do this again."

"What?"

Sara moved closer to him, "Be with you and talk to you, hear you joking around."

"Sara…" Jack started

"Sh," she told him as kissed him.

x

Sara crept from the room cursing herself for being so stupid. Jack was sleeping peacefully and as much as she wanted to she knew she couldn't stay. She was engaged and she did love Rodger.

"What are you doing?" an angry voice made Sara stop cold.

"Sha're," she sighed seeing the young woman standing there, "I have to…"

"Sneak out?" Sha're's eyes were blazing with anger, "I will not allow you to hurt him."

"I know how this looks but you don't understand," Sara tried to placate Sha're.

"It is best that you leave now," Sha're told her coldly.

Sara sighed, "I am."

* * *

"Dial the Gate," Jack yelled as he, Charlie and Teal'c laid down cover fire.

Sam started pushing the symbols but before she could open the Gate Jack saw a Jaffa aim at her.

"Carter," he yelled diving grabbing her by the waist and throwing them both to the ground crying out as the blast hit his shoulder.

"Sir?" Sam cried as she scrambled out from under him seeing the pain in his eyes, she grabbed his discarded gun and shot the Jaffa who'd shot him before hitting the crystal.

Teal'c pulled Jack to a stand as Sam and Charlie covered them before they dived through the Gate.

x

"Jack," Sha're's worried voice rang through the Gateroom as she knelt beside him.

"I'm okay honey," Jack gripped her hand as she looked worried.

Sha're's dark eyes narrowed as Sara came rushing in followed by her med team.

"Sha're, she's the doctor," Jack reminded the younger woman softly as she looked like she wasn't moving for Sara.

Teal'c picked Sha're up and moved her out of the medical team's way. However as soon as they started down to the infirmary Sha're was just behind them.

x

Sha're sighed as her name was called.

"I will be back later," Sha're leaned over and quickly kissed her guardian's cheek giving Sara a dark look before leaving.

"She doesn't like me," Sara sighed as she checked him.

"She's just protective of me," Jack grinned.

Sara smiled softly, "I can understand why?"

"I'm having a barbecue tomorrow night," Jack told her, "If you want to come?"

Rodger is arriving tomorrow," Sara told him softly, "He's got a job here and we're getting married in two days."

"Bring him along," Jack said, wondering what the hell he was doing, "This is a chance to get to know the people you're working with better."

"Sounds fun," Sara smiled, "I'll try and make an appearance."

"And don't worry about Sha're," Jack told her, "She'll come around once she realises we're friends."

"Are we?" Sara asked, "After…"

"We said goodbye to that part of our life," Jack said squeezing her hand.

* * *

Jack leaned back, beer in hand watching everyone as they milled around his garden. His eyes caught Sara and unfortunately drifted to the guy beside her, Rodger. The thing that really, really annoyed him was that Rodger was a nice guy so he couldn't just hate him.

"You are still very much in love with her," Sha're noted taking the seat beside Jack.

"Why would you think that," Jack asked taking a swig of his beer.

"You forget that I live here also," Sha're teased, "And I am a very light sleeper."

"That was just…"

"You have very deep feelings for one another," Sha're finished for him, "Still."

Jack sighed, "We didn't break up Sha're. She thought I was dead and disappeared."

"Why do you not tell her how you feel?" Sha're asked.

"Look at her?" Jack cried pointing over to Sara who was laughing at something Kawalsky had said, "How can I ruin her life again?"

"Why do you think it will ruin her life?" Sha're demanded shaking her head at him, "She loved you long before she met him and as you said you never broke up."

"You think I should?" Jack asked.

"They are due to get married very soon," Sha're reminded him, "Do it now or it will be too late."

x

Sara was in the office she and Janet shared finishing off some paperwork before leaving to get married the next day.

Jack stood watching her for about ten minutes before taking a deep breath and walking in touching her arm, "Can we talk?" he asked amazed at how calm he managed to sound.

"Of course," she smiled leaning back against her desk, "What's up?"

"I know how much my timing sucks," he said, "I also know how I have no right whatsoever to interfere in your life but…"

"But?" Sara asked.

"Don't marry that guy," he blurted out, "Marry me instead, let me make up for all the time we lost."

Sara stared at him, "Jack, the wedding is meant to be tomorrow."

"I told you my timing sucked," Jack shrugged.

Sara covered her eyes before she started to pace, "This isn't fair Jack," she snapped, "Not to me, not to Rodger…"

"What about me?" Jack argued back, "You disappeared and I have never stopped loving you. I know you still have feelings for me. That night proved it."

"That was a mistake," Sara told him.

"Why?"

Sara dropped her eyes, "Because."

Jack moved to her resting his hand on her cheek, "We were great together Sara, we would be again."

Slowly he leaned in and gently kissed her, Sara responded for a second before pulling away from him.

"I can't Jack," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Sha're frowned as Sara ran past her, she could see Jack standing forlornly in the office and went to his side, "I apologise," she whispered, "I should not have pushed."

Jack slung his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug, "You were only trying to help. Come on kiddo, let's get out of here."

x

Sara sat staring at herself in the mirror thinking back over what Jack had said to her earlier. Opening her jewellery box Sara slowly brought out the gold chain that carried the small diamond engagement ring Jack had bought for her. She had worn it for years after Jack had supposedly died and only stopped wearing it a few months after she started seeing Rodger.

"_Don't marry that guy. Marry me instead; let me make up for all the time we lost_."

Sara sighed as she thought about what he said to her. Why couldn't he have told her a few months ago? Why didn't she get the job offer before Rodger proposed, why, why, why?

In one hand she held the modest ring Jack had given her while in her other she looked at the one Rodger had given her. She had always secretly felt the engagement ring Rodger had bought was a little ostentatious. What the hell was she going to do?

x

Jack sat staring at the TV trying to get up the energy to move and make some coffee. Sha're was studying at the base today with Dr Martin, one of the bases best linguists and more than likely wouldn't return till later that night if she came home at all. Jack smiled softly, his girl was amazing and he adored her. It looked like they were each others only family now.

The doorbell rang and Jack groaned, if that was Charlie coming to cheer him up then Jack was going to kick his ass into next month.

"Sara?" he stared at her, she was standing on his doorstep wearing a wedding dress.

"I was standing there," she told him a few tears in her eyes, "And I looked at him and suddenly it hit me."

"What?"

"I wasn't supposed to be there," Sara whispered, "I was meant to be with you. Do you still want me?"

Jack grinned and wrapped her in his arms holding her tightly, "Of course I do," he breathed in her ear, "Always."

x

"So," Sara said as she moved to sit with Jack on the couch, she was showered and now wore a pair of Sha're's leggings and one of Jack's T-shirts, "What will your charge think of us being back together?"

"Sha're will be ecstatic," Jack assured her, "Who do you think made me tell you how I felt?"

"I thought she hated me," Sara said softly.

Jack shook his head, "Sha're lost everyone she loved when Ra attacked Abydos, her father, her brother and most of her friends. So she's a little protective of me since I became her family."

"It's obvious she looks up to you," Sara told him, "But you're not her only family. As far as I can see she is loved by Charlie, Teal'c, Janet and almost everyone she talks to."

"I know," Jack grinned, "So, do you want to go out for dinner or…"

Sara turned to him and touched his cheek, "I think we should stay here," she murmured before kissing him.

When they parted Sara removed the small ring from the chain she was wearing and handed it to Jack. He looked down at it and turned to her.

"I could get you a new one," he told her, "If you want…"

"No," she cut him off, "Just ask me again."

"The knees aren't that good anymore," Jack shrugged starting to move but she stopped him, "Okay then. Sara Connelly, you are beautiful, smart and possibly slightly insane to want to be anywhere near me but I love you and I want to be your husband. I want to make up for everything that you went through when you thought I was dead and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

Sara held out her hand for him to slide the ring onto her finger, "You know I will," she smiled before kissing him.


End file.
